<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cada cual debe tomar lo suyo y nada quedará del revés by Milenrrama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423760">Cada cual debe tomar lo suyo y nada quedará del revés</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama'>Milenrrama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus y Rose acuden a ver a Slytherin jugar contra Hufflepuff. El partido termina y ambos acuden al vestuario de Slytherin para felicitar al equipo. A una parte, al menos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Weasley &amp; Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cada cual debe tomar lo suyo y nada quedará del revés</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: El título y la cita son de Sueño de una noche de verano, de W. Shakespeare. Todo todito lo demás le pertenece a Rowling. Menos Brown. Brown es mío, que se fastidie.</p><p>Esta historia participa en el reto "Arcoíris Mágico" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.</p><p>El requisito era que al menos uno de los personajes perteneciese al colectivo LGTBIQ+ En este caso hay dos personajes que pueden ser gays o bisexuales y uno que es trans.</p><p>Personajes que me tocaron en suerte: Albus S. y Rose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>«Los enamorados y los locos viven tan alucinados, y con tan caprichosas fantasías, que imaginan más de lo que la fría razón puede comprender».</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>—¡Brown marca! —el estadio rugió tras el sonido de la campana que marcaba el tanto—. ¡Atención! ¡Los Buscadores han visto la snitch!</p><p>Una ola de vítores recorrió toda la grada de Slytherin cuando Scorpius y el buscador de Hufflepuff pasaron como dos flechas rozando sus coronillas.</p><p>—¡Vamos, Scorp! —gritó Rose a su lado.</p><p>Él no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado gritando con toda la fuerza su garganta mientras ondeaba el banderín de Slytherin.</p><p>—¡Malfoy hace un quiebro a la derecha y le saca medio palmo! ¡Chúpate esa, Scamander! —resonó la voz de Higgs en el estadio.</p><p>Miró un momento hacia la grada de profesores, a tiempo de ver cómo Sprout protestaba en dirección a Higgs, pero este estaba tan absorto en el juego que no se enteró.</p><p>Cuando finalmente Scorpius atrapó la snitch el estadio casi se derrumbó bajo el estallido de alegría de Slytherin, que celebraron incansables el triunfo durante varios minutos.</p><p>—¡Vamos, Albus! —dijo Rose señalando hacia los vestuarios. Entrecerró los ojos y vio que varios de los miembros del equipo, entre ellos Scorpius, estaban retirándose en esa dirección.</p><p>Sin tiempo para objetar nada, Rose ya había empezado a descender las escaleras de las gradas a toda prisa. Corriendo para no ser dejado atrás, intentó alcanzarla. No lo consiguió hasta que esta paró en el césped a esperarle.</p><p>—¡Merlín, Rose! —jadeó—. ¿De dónde sacas esa energía?</p><p>—No es culpa mía si no estás en forma física, Al —replicó Rose volviendo a ponerse en marcha, esta vez más despacio—. Deberías unirte a Scorp cuando sale a correr por las mañanas.</p><p>Se lamió los labios, incómodo. Lo había hecho. Scorp había cogido la costumbre de salir a correr alrededor del lago tres días a la semana durante su tercer curso. Fue una recomendación terapéutica de su psicobruja para ayudarle con el duelo de su madre. Al principio, él le había acompañado, como siempre. No había nada que no hiciesen juntos y no iba a permitir que su mejor amigo afrontase solo aquel trance.</p><p>El problema había venido tiempo después. Salir a correr temprano solía significar estar también a solas en el baño de los chicos y compartir las duchas juntos sin nadie más, porque cuando volvían el resto ya se había levantado y aseado. Él nunca le había dado mucha importancia a aquello, normalmente el ritual matinal estaba lleno del bullicio de todos los chicos de su curso que realizaban sus abluciones.</p><p>Al principio todo era normal. Estar a solas con Scorp significó fijarse por primera vez en él. Pasó de ser uno más del fondo a ser el foco de su atención. Pero no estaba dispuesto a pararse a pensar en ello. El bienestar de su amigo era más importante. Y si su cuerpo tenía alguna reacción poco… apropiada… bueno, pues era normal, ¿no? Cosas de la adolescencia.</p><p>Un día Scorp se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándole fijamente. Ni siquiera era consciente de que lo hacía hasta ese momento. Con una sonrisa, le llamó:</p><p>—¡Al! ¡Eh, Al! —había parpadeado desconcertado al oírle llamarle. Al darse cuenta de la situación, se había sonrojado hasta niveles insospechados. De pronto se dio cuenta que entre sus piernas lucía una erección—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?</p><p>Avergonzado, había ocultado su erección con las manos, balbuceando una disculpa y una excusa. Ni siquiera recordaba cuál. Scorp se había puesto repentinamente serio y él se sintió enormemente mortificado. Salió de la ducha apresuradamente, corriendo a envolverse en una toalla, evitando mirar en todo momento a su amigo.</p><p>Cuando al día siguiente Scorp le avisó para salir a correr, se negó diciendo que estaba cansado. No podía permitirse el lujo de que le volviese a ocurrir. Las cosas podrían enrarecerse entre ellos. Algunos días más tarde, tras varias excusas tontas más, éste había dejado de insistirle.</p><p>Ahora, tres años después, sabía lo que le pasaba. Todavía recordaba avergonzado cuando su padre y su madre se habían sentado con él a tener "la charla" y le habían explicado que algunas veces a los chicos les gustan los chicos, y que eso no tenía por qué ser algo malo. Su madre había insistido particularmente en aquello, en lo que ahora estaba seguro que había sido un tanteo para que estuviese seguro de que podía confiar en ellos.</p><p>No había vuelto a salir a correr con Scorpius. Sí seguía duchándose con el resto de sus compañeros, pero no quería arriesgarse a estropear su amistad con él por una simple tontería de adolescente que seguramente con los años se pasaría. Y Scorpius no era gay. Que él supiera, le habían gustado al menos tres chicas durante los tres cursos anteriores, aunque nunca había llegado a concretar nada con ninguna. Sí que lo había proclamado a los cuatro vientos.</p><p>Incluida Rose, a la cual había estado tirando la caña durante varios meses del año pasado, aunque esta le había ignorado olímpicamente. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en sexto curso. Con el nombramiento de Scorpius como capitán del equipo, Rose se había vuelto una firme seguidora de este y buscaba cualquier excusa para asistir a los entrenamientos y pasar tiempo con el equipo, a menudo usando a Albus de excusa.</p><p>—Parece que todavía no han salido —dijo Rose cuando llegaron a la puerta de los vestuarios.</p><p>Se dejó caer junto a la pared, cerca de la puerta. Rose sacó un pequeño espejo del bolsillo de la túnica e intentó arreglarse el cabello alborotado por la carrera. Se mordió ligeramente los labios, provocando que se enrojeciesen y, guardando el espejo satisfecha, se alisó la túnica.</p><p>—Rose, estás estupenda —dijo sintiendo un pinchazo de celos y envidia, pero poco dispuesto a demostrarlo—. No es necesario que te acicales tanto, le gustas tal y como eres.</p><p>—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Rose abriendo mucho los ojos y acercándose a él—. ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto Scorpius?</p><p>—Pues claro —respondió exasperado—. Se pasó todo el curso detrás de ti. No fue precisamente sutil.</p><p>—Que se pasó todo el curso pasado… —repitió Rose intrigada—. Un momento, Al. ¿De quién hablas?</p><p>—De Scorp, claro está.</p><p>Rose se echó a reír a carcajadas. Se sintió más molesto todavía. Una cosa es que él aceptara con deportividad que Rose y Scorp fuesen a acabar juntos y otra muy distinta que ella se riese de él por ello. Apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.</p><p>—A mí no me gusta Scorpius —aclaró Rose—. Ni yo a él, ya que estamos.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Entonces? —preguntó anonadado.</p><p>—Al… por Circe. No te enteras de nada, ¿verdad? —Rose se sentó con cuidado a su lado, poniendo una mano en sus rodillas—. Te voy a contar un secreto, pero no digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a Scorpius.</p><p>—No tengo secretos con Scorp, Rose.</p><p>—Sí, sí que los tienes. Al menos uno. —Sintió que enrojecía, y se maldijo a su cuerpo por delatarle así. ¿Sabría Rose…? ¿O se referiría a otra cosa? Incómodo, asintió—. Muy bien. No es Scorp quien me gusta… es Álex.</p><p>Alex Brown. Slytherin, de un curso superior al suyo. Cuando ellos empezaron Hogwarts, Alex dormía en el cuarto de las chicas. Cuando volvieron para su quinto curso, se había reunido con Slughorn primero y con McGonagall después. Había habido un serio revuelo con respecto a aquello. La primera noche de aquel curso, Alex no durmió en Slytherin.</p><p>Al día siguiente, Albus y Scorpius, junto a los demás prefectos, Delegados y Premios Anuales, fueron convocados antes de desayunar al despacho de Slughorn, donde McGonagall les explicó que Alex pasaría a dormir en el cuarto de los chicos.</p><p>—Cuento con todos ustedes para facilitar la transición de este joven en esta etapa de su vida, y confío en que cortarán por lo sano cualquier tipo de comportamiento irrespetuoso, ayudando en todo lo posible al señor Brown —había dicho la Directora con esa mirada penetrante que parecía leerles hasta el alma.</p><p>Cuando Alex se presentó en la mesa de Slytherin con el uniforme de pantalón y el pelo corto a la mañana siguiente, todos los demás empezaron a evitar ocupar los sitios adyacentes mientras el murmullo escandalizado recorría todo el comedor como una onda las aguas quietas del Lago Negro tras arrojar una piedra.</p><p>Scorp y él se dieron cuenta cuando entraron al Gran Comedor. Se miraron, y sin decirse una palabra, se habían sentado cada uno a un lado de Alex. Este les había dirigido una mirada agradecida. Lo que inicialmente comenzó como un apoyo se convirtió en el comienzo de una amistad que se había estrechado todavía más este curso, cuando Scorp había animado a Alex a presentarse a las pruebas del equipo aunque fuese su último año y lo había elegido como Cazador.</p><p>—Es muy guapo —admitió, sonando sincero y aliviado al mismo tiempo—. Y uno de los mejores Cazadores que ha tenido Slytherin en los últimos años.</p><p>—¡Ah, no! No te atrevas a quitármelo, yo lo vi primera —bromeó Rose—. Además, es hetero, no tienes nada que hacer con él.</p><p>—Todo tuyo, Rose —rio entre dientes antes de añadir—: Aunque quizá deberías hablarlo con él antes de proclamar la soberanía Weasley.</p><p>—Le dijo la sartén al cazo —bufó Rose.</p><p>—¿Cómo?</p><p>—Que no me des consejos sobre declararme a alguien cuando tú llevas tres años bebiendo los vientos por Scorp sin decirle nada.</p><p>—Ya…</p><p>No intentó negar su homosexualidad. Nunca había dicho nada a nadie, pero tampoco había intentado esconderse. Supuso que lo más normal era que, dado que Rose era una de sus mejores amigas, tenía que haberlo notado en algún momento.</p><p>—Tienes que decírselo, Al —dijo Rose con voz suave, apretándole la rodilla con la mano que tenía en ella.</p><p>—No, Rose —negó vehementemente—. Él no es… como yo. A él sí le gustan las chicas.</p><p>—Puede ser —se encogió de hombros—. Yo creo que con esa actitud solo pretende ser uno más del grupo, pero que realmente le gustas tú.</p><p>—El curso pasado estuvo por ti todo el tiempo —argumentó con amargura—. Y el anterior por Patil.</p><p>—Sí… en broma. Todo el tiempo. ¿No te das cuenta, Albus? —Rose se había puesto muy seria y le miraba con mucha intensidad—. Fíjate en todos nosotros. Cuando nos gusta alguien, nos volvemos tímidos y apenas nos atrevemos a reconocer lo que sentimos. Scorpius iba por ahí anunciándolo, pero nunca dio un paso hacia ninguna de nosotras. Y todas le duramos exactamente un curso, a pesar de que nunca llega a nada con ninguna.</p><p>Quizá tenía razón, pero necesitaba un poco de calma para masticarlo. Rose no añadió nada más. Cuando la puerta del vestuario se abrió y empezaron a salir las chicas del equipo de Hufflepuff, Rose se levantó, volviendo a estirar y sacudir cuidadosamente su túnica. Aun tuvieron que esperar a que saliesen algunos de los chicos de Hufflepuff y las chicas del equipo de Slytherin antes de que Alex y Scorp saliesen.</p><p>El primero estaba sacudiéndose el pelo húmedo y el segundo reía de algún comentario que Alex había hecho. Sintió una pequeña punzada de celos antes de recordarse a sí mismo que, según Rose, Alex era heterosexual. Claro que tampoco tenía derecho a mostrarse celoso de Scorpius. Este no había hecho nada malo y no era de su propiedad.</p><p>—¡Eh, Al! ¡No estés tan serio, hombre, que hemos ganado! —Scorpius le abrazó, aprisionándole los brazos, sin darle lugar a corresponderle.</p><p>—Enhorabuena, Scorp, Alex —les felicitó Rose, depositando un beso en la mejilla de Alex, que se sonrojó.</p><p>Albus sonrió para sus adentros al ver aquello. Desde luego, Rose podía ser una Weasley de armas tomar cuando tenía un objetivo al que perseguir. Cuando Scorp lo soltó, le tendió la mano a Alex para felicitarle calurosamente.</p><p>—¿Volvemos al castillo? —propuso Alex con timidez.</p><p>Ante la aprobación del resto, se pusieron en marca. Como habían salido tan tarde del vestuario, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y no se veía a nadie en el camino. Scorp se quedó rezagado al agacharse para atarse el zapato y él se paró a esperarle. Rose y Alex disminuyeron el paso, pero no pararon.</p><p>Cuando reanudaron el paso, los otros dos les sacaban varios metros de ventaja. Scorpius hizo amago de acelerar para alcanzarlos, pero le detuvo poniendo la mano en su brazo. Cuando Scorp le hizo un gesto extrañado, les señaló con la cabeza.</p><p>—Fíjate —susurró.</p><p>Alex y Rose caminaban muy juntos, casi hombro con hombro. Parecían ir en silencio, o en todo caso hablaban muy bajo, porque él no oía absolutamente nada. Alex parecía llevar las manos en los bolsillos, pero las de Rose colgaban casualmente a lo largo de su cuerpo.</p><p>—¿Por qué no mueve el brazo izquierdo? —preguntó Scorpius, perplejo.</p><p>—Idiota… Porque quiere que le coja de la mano —respondió.</p><p>En ese momento, Alex sacó las manos del bolsillo, dejándolas caer también a lo largo de su cuerpo. Sus dedos rozaron el dorso de la mano de Rose casualmente un par de veces antes de decidirse a agarrarla.</p><p>—Ya era hora —murmuró Scorp con una mirada aprobadora.</p><p>Ellos siguieron caminando en silencio. Scorp parecía pensativo. Él estaba dándole vueltas a su conversación con Rose. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos, intentando parecer más accidental y natural de lo que había sido Rose.</p><p>—Has jugado muy bien, Scorp.</p><p>—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonrió este orgulloso, cambiando la cinta de su bolsa deportiva al hombro contrario, acercándose ligeramente ahora que ya no se interponía entre ellos—. ¿Has visto el quiebro que he hecho? Scamander no lo ha visto venir.</p><p>—Claro que lo he visto, no te he quitado ojo en todo el partido —contestó sin pensar, concentrado en el calor que creía percibir procedente del brazo de Scorp, que oscilaba junto al suyo. Claro que a lo mejor solo era su imaginación calenturienta.</p><p>—No me has quitado ojo, ¿eh? —dijo pícaramente Scorp.</p><p>—A nadie del equipo en realidad —se apresuró a aclarar rápidamente, dándose cuenta del tono de Scorp y mordiéndose el labio.</p><p>—Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué te ha parecido el punto con el que Alex ha abierto el marcador?</p><p>—Fabuloso. Martin no ha sabido hacia dónde tirarse —contestó. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido el tanto en cuestión, pero esperaba que la frase fuese lo suficientemente genérica.</p><p>—Alex no ha conseguido anotar hasta el minuto veinte, Al —le soltó Scorp con una risita—. Le han estado presionando todo el tiempo los Bateadores. Lo que afortunadamente nos ha permitido que el resto del equipo pudiéramos jugar tranquilamente sin bludgers.</p><p>Bajó la mirada al suelo, abochornado. Enrojeció más de lo que había enrojecido nunca. Rápidamente, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose más seguro cuando lo hizo.</p><p>—Yo… Bueno, es que en ese momento estaba pendiente de… —no se le ocurría ninguna excusa plausible.</p><p>—Prefería que tuvieses las manos fuera de los bolsillos, Al —le interrumpió con la voz ronca.</p><p>—¿Por… por qué? —Le miró inseguro. En la cara de Scorp había una sonrisilla presuntuosa.</p><p>—Porque parecía como si quisieras que te agarrase la mano igual que Alex está haciendo con Rose ahí delante. —Después de unos segundos de silencio, Scorp agregó—: Y a mí me gustaría poder hacerlo.</p><p>Con cautela, volvió a sacar las manos de los bolsillos. Esta vez Scorpius no le dio opción a pensárselo dos veces y se la agarró, sujetando su mano dentro de la suya. Unos segundos después, modificó la postura de la mano, y entrelazó los dedos entre los suyos.</p><p>Sintió un calorcillo agradable que le inundaba el cuerpo y sintió como si los pasos que daba fuesen más ligeros, como si caminase entre nubes de algodón. Cuando se le nubló la vista, se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento y, bruscamente, lo soltó e inspiró de nuevo con profundidad.</p><p>—¿Todo bien, Al? —preguntó Scorp con dudas en los ojos—. Te… Yo… Pensaba que te gustaría.</p><p>—¡Sí! —se apresuró a contestar antes de darse cuenta que quizá al que no le gustaba era a Scorp—. ¿Y a ti?</p><p>—Me encanta.</p><p>Cuando llegaron al castillo, Scorp sonreía tontamente y él sólo podía pensar en que le parecía el chico más guapo del mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>